


Love in Medicine

by Arsmbbxiuho



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsmbbxiuho/pseuds/Arsmbbxiuho
Summary: Youngjae, the x-ray tech, manages to do a good job with Dr. Wang, the surgeon, for a case. Later on, Jackson sees him at the bus stop and invites him out for a drink. Maybe a surgeon IS good with their hands.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Just a Drink

6:20 AM. Oh, Monday mornings. How everyone dreads them. Youngjae wakes up to his alarm blasting, letting him know he needs to get up and get ready for the day. He shuts off the alarm on his phone and on his alarm clock and puts on his slippers to head to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth has become such a chore nowadays, but he hates having bad breath. 

6:29 AM. Youngjae is getting dressed for work. Being an x-ray tech isn’t as hard as it may seem, but today, he has to deal with Dr. Jackson Wang. Dr. Wang is one of the top orthopedic surgeons in the country. During surgeries, he can be quite demanding and ruthless. Don’t get me wrong. Youngjae is a great tech, but working with Dr. Wang can be a nightmare. The last time they worked together, the patient almost coded. It wasn’t Youngjae’s fault that Dr. Wang kept letting his residents take their time with their biopsies. Luckily, the patient survived, but Youngjae still felt a little guilty about it. 

6:45 AM. Youngjae can’t seem to eat his breakfast, so he decides to skip it and just start walking towards the bus stop. The bus usually comes around 7 AM and he sees Dr. Wang at the bus stop. Youngjae is quite confused because usually Dr. Wang drives to work and has never seen him at the bus stop at this time. He decides to pretend he doesn’t see Dr. Wang, until Dr. Wang waves him over. 

“Hey Youngjae. I remembered you took this bus to work,” said Dr. Wang. Youngjae was surprised he remembered that about him. 

“Yeah. I always take the 7AM bus to work. Don’t you usually drive?” Youngjae responded. Dr. Wang’s face suddenly became a little gloomy. 

“My car was broken into last night, so I had it towed to a repair center. Now, I guess we’ll be bus buddies.” Youngjae laughed. Bus buddies? Anyways, the bus arrives at 7:04 AM, a bit later than usual, and they both get on. They don’t sit next to each other and the bus ride is the same as any other day. 

15 minutes later and they both get off the bus and walk towards the hospital.

“Are you going to be the one working the surgery case with me?” Dr Wang asks. Youngjae nods. “Alright. Sounds good. See you then!” He walks towards the east wing of the hospital, while Youngjae walks towards the west wing where the x-ray department is located. 

He places his lunch in the fridge and changes into his scrubs for the day. The scrub machine is always broken, so people take whatever they want. There were only a few pairs left to take. He managed to grab medium sized pants, but there were no medium sized tops. He had to wear a size large for the top and it was a big baggy on him. Oh well. It didn’t look too funky on him, so he clipped his badges on and went to the control center to clock in for the day.

“Hey Youngjae. Good luck with the surgery later. You’re working with Dr. Wang, so it looks like you’ll need it,” Jinyoung says. Jinyoung is on the 7 AM shift, so he starts 30 minutes before Youngjae does. They have known each other for 3 years now, since they went through the x-ray program together. Jinyoung is always trying to help Youngjae out no matter what. 

“Yeah. What’s weird is I saw Dr. Wang earlier and he didn’t seem too upset about his car being broken into. Maybe he’s in a good mood,” Youngjae hoped. Who knows how he’ll be when the surgery starts though. 

“What? His car was broken into? That sucks. I’m surprised he’s not in a bad mood, worse than he usually is,” Jinyoung responded. 

“Yeah. Anyways, I'm heading up to the OR. I’ll call you when I need a break. See you!” Youngjae says as he leaves the control room to head up to the 4th floor. 

Youngjae grabs a hair bonnet and a new surgical mask before he goes to grab the C-arm for the surgery. He makes sure everything is working fine before setting up in the operating room. He maneuvers the c-arm into the room and makes sure not to touch anything that is sterile. 

“Ayyy Youngjae. What’s up?” Bambam shouts. Bambam is Dr. Wang’s physician assistant. He helps out with a lot of the surgeries though, not just with Dr. Wang, so Youngjae sees him quite often. 

“Nothing much. What’s up with you?” Youngjae responds. Bambam doesn’t respond. 

“Hey Youngjae. Looking good with that hair net. Ready for the surgery?” Mark asks. Youngjae just shrugs. Mark is the anesthesiologist. He’s already put the patient under, so he just has to monitor the patient's vitals to make sure nothing goes wrong. 

Dr. Wang comes flying in with wet hands ready for the surgical gloves. Bambam helps Dr. Wang put on the gloves and now it’s almost time to start the surgery. This surgery was a lumbar disc replacement, and so this surgery could take about 4-5 hours. 

The first 2 hours go by smoothly. Dr. Wang just needed x-rays whenever he needed to know where to hammer in the rods. The new disk seemed to fit well into the patient’s back, and so they just needed to close up his side before they started on his back. With this, Youngjae was able to go back down to have his first meal of the day. He had brought a lemon pound cake for breakfast since he couldn’t eat earlier. 

“How’s the surgery going?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Surprisingly well. Dr. Wang wasn’t being a stickler about my x-rays today” Youngjae responds. JInyoung looks shocked.

“Maybe his car needs to be broken into more often,” JInyoung replies. Youngjae just chuckles and tries to eat quickly. You never know when they’re going to call you back up for surgery. 

About 30 minutes later, Youngjae gets the call to go back to the OR. As soon as Youngjae enters the room, he can feel the tension in the room. Something is definitely wrong.

“Mark. What’s up?” Youngjae asks. Mark comes over to Youngjae to whisper quietly to him. 

“Dr. Wang is having some trouble right now with opening in the back. You better bring your A game now.” Mark replies. Youngjae turns to look at Dr. Wang, who is eyeing him. 

“Youngjae. We need x-rays stat.” Dr. Wang says. Youngjae hurries to get the c-arm in place. 

“Oh my goodness what is taking so long!” Dr. Wang shouts. Youngjae tries to get in position as soon as he can. He ends up taking the x-ray and it looks fine. Dr. Wang then goes to position the tools and asks Youngjae to take another x-ray. 

“We need a lateral shot now!” shouts Dr. Wang. Youngjae quickly maneuvers the tube into a position to get a lateral shot and takes it. The image turns out well enough. However, the patient seems to be making some noise.

“Mark do your job!” Dr. Wang shouts. Mark is confused how the patient could be making any noise. He goes back to check his vitals and give the patient more anesthesia. 

“Sorry doc. Won’t happen again!” Mark replies.

Dr. Wang keeps asking for more x-ray shots and Youngjae has to keep switching between an AP view and a lateral view of the patient. Youngjae is confused why they need to keep switching when it looks the same, but he just does what he’s told. Luckily Youngjae seems to be following Dr. Wang’s orders well. No other mishaps have happened and so the surgery ends smoothly about another 2 hours later.

“Woo it’s over!” Bambam shouts. Everyone is taking off their lead aprons and gloves. Dr. Wang leaves as soon as he is done. He glances quickly at Youngjae, gives everyone a thumbs up, and then leaves. Youngjae is relieved that nothing else happened. 

Youngjae goes back down for lunch and Jinyoung is waiting in the cafeteria for him. 

“I heard that Dr. Wang now only wants you for his surgery cases,” Jinyoung announces. 

“Wait really? Who told you that?” Youngjae questions. 

“Boss told us all. Jaebeom said that if there is ever a Wang case, Youngjae has to go,” Jinyoung explains. Jinyoung taps Youngjae on the back with approval. Youngjae’s glad Dr. Wang seems to like him. At least it won’t be as bad working his cases hopefully. 

The day goes by and soon it’s 4 PM, when Youngjae is off the clock. He clocks out and heads to the locker room to change back into his street clothes. Youngjae always likes to wear comfy clothes to work, so he’s just wearing black sweats with a white t-shirt and a black jacket. He goes outside to wait at the bus stop and sees Dr. Wang again. 

“Hey Youngjae. Good job today,” Dr. Wang praises. 

“Thanks doc. Glad the surgery went well,” Youngjae responds. Dr. Wang nods.

“I’m thinking about getting a drink later. Wanna come with?” Dr. Wang asks. Youngjae isn’t sure how to respond. He is tired from work, but a drink sounds like a good idea even if it is with Dr. Wang. 

“Sure doc. I could use a drink. I would've dressed better if I knew I’d go out after work though,” Youngjae replies.

“Hey call me Jackson and you look fine. The place we’re going too isn’t fancy anyways,” Jackson says and Youngjae nods. 

“What bar are we going to?” Youngjae asks. 

“Just follow me,” Jackson replies and Youngjae just nods. They get on the bus and luckily the bar seems to be on the way home as well so they wouldn’t have to go too far out of their way for a drink. Jackson pushes the button to get off and Youngjae follows him to the bar. 

The bar is named Fizzee’s and it is a little run down, but it’s colorful on the outside at least. They walk in and the bartender greets Jackson. 

“Hey Jackson! How were the cases today?” the bartender asks.

“They went well. The first one was a bit hectic, but this guy saved my ass!” Jackson says as he points to Youngjae. Youngjae waves at the bartender. 

“Hey nice to meet you. What can I get ya?” the bartender asks. 

“Hi I’m Youngjae. I’ll just take an IPA,” Youngjae responds. The bartender pours the IPA into a glass. For a while, Jackson and Youngjae just drink in silence. Youngjae has no idea what to talk about with Jackson. They never have really talked outside of the OR. 

“So why’d you become an x-ray tech?” Jacksons asks Youngjae. 

“I always knew I wanted to go into the medical field. I initially wanted to do cancer research, but I hated being in a lab. I then wanted to do pharmacy, but I didn’t wanna just count pills. I took an anatomy class in college and really enjoyed it. I also dig photography and taking an x-ray is like taking a photograph. It’s cool to see the skeleton.” Youngjae responded. Jackson seemed to like his response. 

“I became a surgeon partially because of my parents but partially because I can stomach it. Most people don’t wanna be a surgeon because they hate seeing all the blood and can’t really separate the idea that it’s a human being under there. For some reason, I can manage it. It’s never been a problem for me luckily. I also don’t mind the pay as well,” Jackson said as he smirked at Youngjae. Youngjae smiled back. They had both finished their drinks already and just kept talking about life. Youngjae was actually interested in getting to know Jackson. He found Jackson to be a cool guy and of course he wasn’t bad to look at either. Youngjae got up to pay for his drink, but the bartender told him that Jackson had already paid. They got up to leave and Youngjae thanked Jackson for the drink. They both got on the bus and got off at the same stop. 

“See you around!” Jackson said to Youngjae. Youngjae waved and made his way home.


	2. Just a meal

It’s now Friday and it’s been a busy day at work for Youngjae. He had another surgery case with Jackson again. This time there were some complications and unfortunately the patient didn’t make it. After Youngjae left the OR, he was a bit sad. He had been in surgeries where the patient didn’t make it, but this patient was the same age as Youngjae. That’s what made Youngjae feel even sadder. He couldn’t stop thinking what if it was him on that table. He went into the bathroom and into a stall to let his tears out. Someone entered the restroom and so he stopped crying and blew his nose. 

“Hey Youngjae. I saw you come in here. You good?” Youngjae recognized that voice belonging to Jackson. Jackson was just washing his hands. 

“Yeah I’m good,” Youngjae responded. After he responded, Jackson left the restroom. Youngjae left his stall and noticed his eyes were a bit pink and his face was a bit puffy as well. He splashed some water on his face and it seemed to help. 

He tried to push the surgery out of his mind. Jinyoung could tell his friend was feeling a bit down, so he didn’t bother to mention anything about the surgery. 

“Wanna get a drink after work?” Jinyoung asked. Youngjae shook his head no. He didn’t really want to go out after work. He just wanted to go home and sleep the night away. Jinyoung didn’t press any further. 

“Well call me if you need me!” Jinyoung shouts as he leaves work. Just 30 more minutes and it’ll be the weekend. No exams come up, and so those 30 minutes go by so slowly. However, now he’s off work and changes back into his street clothes. This time, he decided to wear jeans, a dress shirt, and a black jacket. He didn’t know why he wanted to dress up a bit today, but he felt a bit better wearing nice clothes after the day he had. He walked out to the bus stop and saw Jackson again. Youngjae waved and then put in his earphones to drown out the world and focus on his music. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Jackson, so he took out one ear bud.

“Hey Youngjae. Wanna go for a drink again?” Jackson asked. 

“Eh I’m not really feeling up for it tonight. Maybe another time,” Youngjae responds. 

“I know today’s case was tough. How about we just grab some food then?” Jackson rebuttals.

“Not today sorry. I just wanna sleep.” This is the truth. Youngjae just wants to sleep and forget about today. 

“Come on. Just a quick bite!” Jackson replies. Seems like he won’t let up. Youngjae agrees.

“Fine. Just a quick bite!” Jackson smiles. The bus has come, but Jackson pulls Youngjae off the bus. 

“What are you doing?” Youngjae questions. Jackson walks over to his car. 

“My car is fixed. No more broken window!” Jackson replies. Youngjae gets into the passenger seat. Jackson then drives them off to grab that quick bite.

They end up at this burger joint. It’s called Super Duper Burger and their burgers are some of the best in the city. They each order a burger with garlic fries and a soda. Jackson again insists on paying. Youngjae knows he can’t win, so he just lets Jackson pay. 

“Thanks for the meal, Jackson. Next time, it’s on me,” says Youngjae. Jackson smiles.

“Oh so you want there to be a next time?” Jackson questions. Youngjae blushes.

“Well I have to pay you back somehow!” Youngjae responds. Jackson just laughs.

“No need to get all shy on me. Sure, next time it’ll be on you,” Jackson responds. Their burgers have come out and they devour the meal quickly. Youngjae didn’t think he would be this hungry, but he scarfs down everything fast.

“Damn didn’t know you had an appetite like that.” Jackson says as he teases Youngjae. Youngjae wipes his mouth and sips his soda while Jackson still works on his fries.

“I eat well when the food is good.”

“Sure looks like it!” Jackson finishes his meal and so they get up to leave. They walk back to Jackson’s car. Jackson opens the door for Youngjae. Youngjae is taken aback by his kindness. 

“Oh thank you,” Youngjae says. He gets into the seat. Jackson gets in and asks Youngjae for his address. He puts on music as he drives Youngjae home.The drive back home is a bit awkward. There’s some tension there after Jackson opened Youngjae’s door for him. 

“Was he flirting with me?” Youngjae thought. He just laughed at that thought though. “No way. Jackson was just being nice. Don’t think too much into it.”

Jackson arrives at Youngjae’s house. Youngjae opens the car door to leave, but Jackson holds onto his left wrist. 

“Hey I had a good time. I hope you’re doing okay after the surgery today. I could tell you were a bit shaken up by it when I heard the sniffling in the bathroom. You sure you’re okay?” Jackson asks.

“Yeah I’m good. I was a bit shaken up by it, but I feel alright now. Thanks for checking in on me.” Youngjae responds. Jackson lets go of his wrist and Youngjae walks to his house. It was a good meal with good company.


	3. Just a drive

It’s been a week since Jackson drove Youngjae home. There were no surgeries for Jackson, so Youngjae didn’t see him at all this week. As the shift ended and Youngjae was waiting for the bus again, Jackson called him over.

“Hey Youngjae. Let me drive you home. I’m going that way anyway”

“You sure?” Youngjae asks.

“Yeah I’m sure. Hop in and let’s go.” Youngjae gets in the passenger seat as Jackson holds the door open again. 

“How was your week? I didn’t get to see you this week,” Jackson asks. Youngjae is surprised. Should he try flirting with Jackson to see how it goes?

“It wasn’t too bad. It would’ve been better if I got to see you though,” Youngjae says. Jackson smiles. 

“Oh is that right? Well next week I have some surgeries, so I’ll see you then.” The rest of the ride is quiet. They arrive at Youngjae’s place. 

“Thanks for the ride again.”

“No problem. Also, are you free tomorrow night? You still gotta pay me back for the drink and the meal!” Jackson says. 

“Tomorrow night? Yeah , I’m free. My car gets out of the shop tomorrow, so I can pick you up if that’s okay with you?”

“Sure. Sounds good to me. Give me your number and I’ll text you my address” Jackson hands his phone to Youngjae, who inputs his number into Jackson’s contacts. 

“See you tomorrow!” Youngjae says as he walks to his house. He’s excited for the date tomorrow. Wait, is it a date? Youngjae wasn’t too sure, but he wouldn’t mind if it was a date.


	4. Just a date

Youngjae picked up his car before his “date” with Jackson. He decided to dress up a bit. This time, he wore a leather jacket, a nice top, black jeans, and some leather sneakers. Maybe this would give the hint to Jackson that he was interested. He pulled up outside of Jackson’s place. Damn was his house nice. It was 3 stories with a nice backyard. Of course he has a nice house given that he makes a lot as a surgeon. Youngjae calls Jackson’s phone. 

“Hey I’m outside,” Youngjae says. Jackson hangs up the phone and comes outside to meet Youngjae. Jackson has also dressed up for this occasion. He’s wearing a buttoned up shirt with a dark jean jacket and black slacks. 

“Hey Youngjae. Nice car. Where are we going?” Jackson asks as he gets into the car. 

“You’ll see,” Youngjae replies. He takes off. It’s a bit of a drive to Buca, an Italian restaurant. Youngjae wanted to go somewhere nice but not TOO nice so he doesn’t scare Jackson away just in case Jackson doesn’t think of this as a date.

“Oooh I love this place!” Jackson says to Youngjae. 

“Ah you’ve been here before? I actually haven’t.” 

“Well I guess you’ll lose your Buca virginity with me,” Jackson teases. Youngjae blushes, but luckily it’s dark so Jackson can’t see. 

They sit down at their table and talk about anything and everything. Youngjae is surprised at how well this “date” is going. They have already finished their food when Youngjae picks up the check and they leave the restaurant. 

“Thanks for dinner,” Jackson says. 

“I had to repay you somehow,” Youngjae replies. They walk back to Youngjae’s car. 

“Can I ask you something?” Youngjae turns towards Jackson. 

“Sure. What’s up?” Youngjae responds.

“Are you dating anyone?” Jackson asks. Youngjae is a bit surprised at this question.

“No I’m not dating anyone right now. Why?” 

“Oh just wondering,” Jackson says. 

“Are you dating anyone?” Youngjae asks Jackson.

“I’ve been talking to this one dude, but I’m not sure how he feels,” Jackson responded. Youngjae was a bit sad. He was a bit happy that he said dude, but sad that he was talking to someone already.

“Ah how long have you been talking to this guy?”

“Maybe a bit over 2 weeks. We’ve worked together a lot, but didn’t start hanging out until recently,” Jackson responded.

“You should ask him how he feels then. You don’t wanna get your hopes up just in case he doesn’t feel the same. I know I would wanna know as soon as possible.” Youngjae replied.

“Okay. So how do you feel about me?” Jackson asks Youngjae. 

“Wait what?” Youngjae replies. He’s confused. What does he mean?

“How do you feel about me? Do you like me?” Jackson asks again. He’s a bit shy right now. Youngjae blushes too.

“Oh. I ... I uh I have a good time with you. Sorry I’m a bit surprised is all.”

“No worries. I didn’t mean to spring this on you. I was just curious.” Jackson responded. “I have a good time with you too. I think this date went well.”

“So this is a date?” Youngjae asks. 

“Well, it is if you want it to be.” 

“I do want it to be.” Youngjae replies. Jackson smiles and gets into the passenger seat of the car. Youngjae gets into the car as well. He puts the key in the ignition and drives them back to Jackson’s place. 

There’s a spot right outside Jackson’s place. He double parks and waits for Jackson to leave. 

“Would you wanna come inside?” Jackson asks Youngjae.

“Uh sure I can come in for a bit.” Youngjae replies. He parks in the spot and gets out of the car. They both walk towards Jackson’s house and Youngjae locks the car doors. 

They walk inside Jackson’s house and Youngjae loves what he sees. Jackson’s house is so nice inside. As soon as you enter, you hit the living room with a nice little fireplace. Next to that is the kitchen. There are granite counters with dark wooden cabinets and even a nice island. 

“Wow your house is amazing!” Youngjae says to Jackson. 

“It’s alright. I’ll give you a tour then.” They walk around the house and the last room is Jackson’s bedroom. They walk in and Jackson has a nice imperial style bed with a matching wardrobe and drawers. His walk-in closet is filled with shoes and snapbacks. His bathroom looks like it has a pool for the bathtub. 

“Must be nice to earn a surgeon’s salary I guess.” Jackson laughs.

“It’s definitely nice. You wanna watch a movie?” Jackson asks. 

“Sure.” Youngjae responds as they exit his bedroom to go to the living room to watch a movie. 

During the movie, Youngjae could tell that Jackson was watching him. He kept glancing his way. Youngjae decided to look at Jackson and their eyes met.

“What?” Youngjae asks. 

“Nothing.” Jacksons says as he turns his attention back to the movie. Youngjae turns his attention back to the movie as well. He could still feel Jackson watching him periodically. He turned to Jackson again.

“What’s up?” he asks. This time, Jackson decides to kiss him. As soon as the kiss is over, Jackson turns his attention back to the movie. Youngjae is surprised, but he liked the kiss. He wanted more. He turns to Jackson this time and pulls his face toward him to kiss him again. Jackson is surprised but gives in to the kiss. They keep kissing for a while until Jackson stops. 

“Wanna go upstairs to my room?” Youngjae nods and they make their way to the bedroom.  
Jackson throws Youngjae onto the bed and continues to kiss him. Youngjae can’t help but moan. They started hurriedly taking off each other’s clothes till they’re only wearing boxers. Jackson starts grinding himself on Youngjae as they both get hard. Jackson starts kissing down Youngjae’s chest all the way to his boxers. He slides the boxers off of Youngjae and starts to take him into his mouth. As soon as Jackson’s mouth is over him, Youngjae lets out another moan. It feels so good. 

“Don’t stop” Youngjae says. Jackson doesn’t stop and continues blowing Youngjae. After a while, Youngjae can feel it coming. Jackson keeps going until Youngjae stops Jackson. He then jerks himself off and cums on Jackson’s chest. 

“It’s my turn to make you feel good,” Youngjae says. He gets on top and he slides Jackson’s boxers off so he could take him into his mouth. This time, Jackson lets out the moan. 

“Wow I've been waiting for this all night,” Jackson declares. Youngjae keeps going. He keeps going up and down with his mouth while tickling his balls. 

“I’m close!” Jackson shouts. Youngjae doesn’t stop. Jackson tries to push Youngjae off him when he cums, but Youngjae doesn’t stop and so Jackson cums in Youngjae’s mouth.

“Wow.” Jackson said. 

“Wow indeed,” replied Youngjae.

“We should do this again sometime,” Jackson responds. Youngjae nods. 

“I’m down to do this again whenever,” Youngjae says. He gets up to clean himself off and put on his clothes.

“I’m gonna head out now. Tonight was nice. See you around the hospital!” Youngjae says as he leaves.Jackson kisses him before Youngjae gets back in his car to drive home. Tonight was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm not really good at writing smut LOLOL but hopefully this chapter was still enjoyable!


	5. Just another day

Monday morning rolls around again. Youngjae wakes up for work and as he walks outside. He sees Jackson’s car waiting for him. 

“Need a ride?” Jackson asks. Youngjae nods and gets into the car. 

“What? No good morning kiss?” Jacksons teases. Youngjae kisses him and then Jackson drives off. 

They find a spot in front of the hospital. Youngjae gets out of the car first and waits for Jackson. 

“I’ll be seeing you for the case, yeah?” Jackson asks Youngjae.

“Yeah i’m your tech today.” 

“Great. I get to see your cute little face more this week then.” Youngjae blushes. 

“Alright see you soon!” Youngjae says as he goes to the x-ray department to change.

Jinyoung walks over to Youngjae. 

“Did you just come with Dr. Wang?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Yeah we’ve gotten to know each other and he lives close by, so he drove me to work today.” 

“Oh is that all?” Jinyoung teases. Youngjae elbows him and goes to change into his scrubs. “Anyways, this surgery requires 2 C-arms, so I’ll be coming up with you,” Jinyoung replies.

Throughout the surgery, Jackson kept winking at Youngjae. Youngjae was blushing and Jinyoung was noticing it too.  
After the surgery, Jinyoung was asking Youngjae a lot of questions.

“Alright you gotta spill. What’s going on between you and Dr. Wang? He was not as menacing as usual. And don’t lie to me. I know there’s something going on.”

“We ... might’ve hooked up a few nights ago,” Youngjae responds.

“What??? What the heck? How the hell did this happen?” Jinyoung asks in disbelief.

“It just happened. I’m not sure if this will be a long term thing, but I don’t mind how it’s going right now,” Youngjae replies. 

“Wow. I’m shocked. Well I guess Dr. Wang won’t be a problem anymore,” Jinyoung says. Youngjae just nods. 

At the end of his shift, Youngjae changes back into his street clothes and goes outside to see if Jackson’s car is still there. It’s still there, so Youngjae decides to go back into the hospital looking for Jackson. 

“Hey have you seen Jackson?” Youngjae asks Bambam. 

“He’s in his office,” replies Bambam. Youngjae thanks him and walks to Jackson’s office. He knocks on the door.

“Come in,” Jackson responds. Youngjae opens the door and Jackson looks up. He smiles when he sees Youngjae’s face.

“Oh what are you doing here?” Jackson asks. 

“I saw your car was still outside and was wondering if you’d give me a ride home.”

“Sure. Let me finish this paperwork real quick and I'll be ready to go.” Youngjae takes a seat to wait for Jackson to be finished. 

“Alright, i’m done. Let’s go,” Jackson says as he grabs his coat and they leave the hospital together.

“You gotta be more careful with your winks during surgery doc,” Youngjae says as they get into the car. 

“Why? You don’t like it?” Jacksons asks puzzlingly. 

“Oh I like it. However, Jinyoung, my colleague, noticed it. I told him about us since he kept questioning me.” 

“Ah that’s fine. Who cares if he knows? Unless you don’t?” Jacksons asks.

“Oh I don't care if anyone knows. I just thought maybe you cared.” The rest of the car ride is silent, besides the music. Before they turn the corner, Youngjae asks Jackson something.

“Can we go to your place?” Jackson looks at Youngjae and smirks.

“Oh we can go to my place. We can go to my place for sure,” Jackson responds. He drives to his house and parks in the garage. They go into his house and Jackson guides Youngjae to his bedroom. They strip down to their birthday suits and start kissing and touching each other. Jackson grabs onto Youngjae first and starts jerking him off.

“Oh Jackson,” moans Youngjae. 

“Oh I love the sound of that,” Jackson says. Soon Jackson’s mouth is over Youngjae and Youngjae moans even more. The warmth of Jackson’s mouth with his saliva all over his dick, Youngjae can’t help but get so close to cumming. However, he stops Jackson and goes down on him. He starts suck Jackson off and wants him to get to the edge as well. He then stops and turns Jackson on to his back. 

“Do you want me inside of you?” Youngjae asks. Jackson looks up at Youngjae and nods. Youngjae starts entering Jackson slowly so it doesn’t hurt him. He goes slow until Jackson tells him it’s okay. He starts to pick up the speed going in and out and holding onto the wall as he thrusts into Jackson each time. 

“I’m gonna cum baby,” Youngjae says.

“Please,“ Jackson responds. They both cum at the same time and Youngjae falls on top of Jackson. Jackson turns onto his back so he’s facing Youngjae and they kiss. 

“Damn that was good,” Jackson says. Youngjae kisses him in agreement. 

“Why don’t you stay the night Youngjae?” Jackson asks. Youngjae nods and cleans himself off. 

“I’m gonna shower. Wanna join me?” Jackson follows Youngjae into the shower. They both clean themselves off after the fun time they just had. They exit the shower.

“I’ll go prepare dinner,” Jacksons says. 

“I can help,” Youngjae responds. They both go to the kitchen and make dinner together.

“How domestic of us,” Jackson comments. Youngjae laughs. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

They eat dinner and watch a movie in bed before getting under the covers to go to sleep.

Before they can fall asleep, Jackson asks Youngjae, “So do you see this as a fwb situation or are you looking for something more serious?” 

“I’m alright with whatever,” Youngjae responds. It doesn’t seem like that’s the answer Jackson was looking for. 

“Are you interested in this becoming more serious then?” Jacksons asks.

“Sure. I’m interested to see where this goes.” Youngjae responds. This seems to be what Jackson is looking for because Jackson smiles. 

“Okay so would you wanna be my boyfriend officially?”

“I would love to be your boyfriend officially,” Youngjae responds.With that, they kiss and cuddle as they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little JackJae fic! Thanks for reading it!  
> My twitter is @arsmbbxiuho


End file.
